


Futuro Imperfecto

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia





	Futuro Imperfecto

La plataforma 9 y ¾ se vaciaba mas deprisa de lo que Harry hubiese considerado posible viendo la cantidad de gente que se congregaba en ella: niños aun demasiado jóvenes para subir al tren por mucho que protestasen, resignados padres diciendo adiós por nueves meses a su progenie, jubilosas madres despidiéndose de sus hijos y del trabajo extra de las vacaciones. La escena parecía no cambiar a pesar del cambio en sus protagonistas.

Harry miró hacia la esquina en la que Draco Malfoy estaba hablando con su mujer, ambos observando el tren que se alejaba. Harry ralentizó su paso.

\- ¿Harry? - la voz de Ginny le obligó a centrarse en su familia, - ¿vienes o no? Vamos a ir a comprar unos libros a Diagon Alley aprovechando que estamos aquí y la niña quiere un helado después.

Sintiéndose mal por la excusa que estaba a punto de inventar, Harry miró su reloj y suspiró, - Lo siento Ginny, tengo que volver al trabajo ahora, he dejado un proyecto muy importante…

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco levantando una mano para interrumpirle, - No pasa nada, Harry. Te entiendo, - Ginny le sonrió, y el estomago de Harry se contrajo. Cada día se le hacia mas difícil seguir fingiendo. - no te quedes toda la noche trabajando que luego llegas agotado, te tendré preparada la cena.

Harry asintió mudamente, y recibió un calido beso de despedida de labios de su mujer e hija, incapaz de mirarlas a los ojos.

Por su lado, Draco Malfoy pasaba caminando con sus mujer, - Te lo he dicho varias veces, Marie, - su altiva voz sonaba igual que en los tiempos de Hogwarts, recordándole una vez mas que algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca, - Scorpius esta ya camino a Hogwarts, nuestro contrato establecía que una vez todos los niños partiesen para el colegio, el matrimonio se disolvería.

Marie, la mujer de Malfoy, dijo algo ininteligible bien por la distancia o por las lagrimas que parecían ahogar sus palabras.

Harry no pudo evitar un gesto de disgusto ante la frialdad con la que Malfoy parecía tratar la división de su matrimonio, como la ruptura de un trato de negocios. Aunque quizás para él es lo que era. Pensándolo bien, al menos Malfoy era más sincero que él mismo.

Malfoy eligió ese momento para mirarle, sus claros ojos fijos en Harry y entrecerrándose como si supiese que este estaba escuchando su conversación. Malfoy inclino la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, sus ojos clavados en Harry quien parpadeó lentamente mientras inclinaba su cabeza unos escasos milímetros.

Los Malfoy se perdieron de vista en la multitud y Harry cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su destino y despareciendo de la estación.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo no era su oficina lo que estaba frente a él, si no el salón de un pequeño apartamento. La sala era espaciosa y estaba decorada con buen gusto, un amplio ventanal dejando pasar el sol de mediodía de septiembre.

Con la soltura de alguien acostumbrado a sus alrededores, Harry se dirigió al mueble de caoba situado contra una de las paredes, abriéndolo y sacando dos vasos y una frasca llena de liquido ambarino. Sirvió dos bebidas, y depositando una en la mesa, tomó asiento en un extremo del sillón.

Apenas se había llevado el vaso a los labios para darle un trago cuando un sonoro pop le indico que ya no se encontraba solo.

Harry levantó la vista con una sonrisa, y en menos de dos segundos tenia el regazo lleno de Draco Malfoy, quien le estaba besando urgentemente. Depositando su vaso en la mesa, Harry devolvió el beso con la misma ansia, recordando los sabores y texturas de la boca de su amante.

Sin mediar palabra, Draco se sentó a horcajadas sobre el, sus labios separándose de los de Harry solo para recorrer su mandíbula y depositar húmedos besos sobre su cuello. Harry gimió.

Las manos que le desvistieron eran torpes en su prisa por desabrochar botones y alcanzar la piel desnuda de debajo, y sus propias manos no se sentían mucho mas diestras mientras tiraba de la camisa de Draco y comenzaba a desabrochar los pantalones de este.

Una eternidad después--al minuto siguiente--se encontraban los dos desnudos enredando sus lenguas en un húmedo beso que hizo que toda la sangre de Harry se agolpase en su entrepierna. El peso de Draco sobre su regazo era a la vez familiar y extraño, la dureza presionando contra su estomago excitándole aun mas.

Con delicadeza, como si Draco fuese algo precioso que podría romperse en cualquier momento, Harry guió sus cuerpos hasta que quedaron tumbados en el sillón, alineándose de forma que sus pieles desnudas consiguiesen el mayor contacto posible. Draco abrió las piernas y Harry se deslizo entre ellas, su boca separándose de la de este para depositar besos y ligeros mordiscos por su cuello.

Draco gimió y se arqueó, exponiendo su garganta en un gesto de confianza y abandono que Harry no se había dado cuenta antes lo significativo que era.

No iban a durar mucho así.

Decidiendo que tenia tiempo mas tarde para hacerle el amor con tranquilidad, Harry se apretó contra él, desatando un gruñido de placer cuando sus miembros se tocaron.

Harry sonrió.

Subiendo de nuevo por su mandíbula hasta atrapar los labios de Draco en un profundo beso, Harry coloco su mano sobre sus miembros y continuó meciéndose, incrementando la fricción y la rapidez de sus movimientos.

Las manos de Draco rodearon su espalda, clavándose con fuerza mientras ambos se aproximaban al clímax. Draco se tensó, gritando contra su boca mientras su pegajosa semilla mojaba su mano y sus estómagos. Harry continuó hasta que la tensión en su abdomen se volvió casi insoportable y entonces él también se dejó llevar, corriéndose como un adolescente hormonal sobre sus cuerpos unidos.

Agotado y satisfecho, por el momento, Harry se dejo caer sobre Draco.

\- Tres meses, Potter, - fueron las primera palabras que escucho Harry de labios del otro hombre, - tres putos meses.

Era demasiado esperar que tuviesen una tarde tranquila.

Con un suspiro, Harry se incorporó y cogiendo su varita lanzó un hechizo para limpiarles, después cogió el vaso de Firewhiskey y le dio un largo trago.

Draco se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón completamente despreocupado por su desnudez y agarró su bebida. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero se relajó contra el sillón sin coger él tampoco su ropa.

\- Lo se, Draco, tampoco ha sido fácil para mi.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿No te ha sido posible en estos tres meses de jugar al marido y padre ideal encontrar un momento para verme? - parecía herido, y Harry sabia que había sido injusto hacerle esperar tanto tiempo, - Ni una nota, ni una llamada al estúpido teléfono que tengo solo porque fue idea tuya. Nada. Tres jodidos eternos meses de preguntarme donde estabas y si no habrías decidido terminar con esto y dedicarte solo a ser el Potter que todos esperan que seas.  
\- Sabes que eso no es así, Draco, - protestó Harry, aunque sabia que seria inútil. Era casi imposible razonar con Draco cuando se ponía así.

Terminando su bebida de un trago, Draco depositó el vaso en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria. Harry hizo un gesto de dolor ante el ruido pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho ya a tu mujer? - preguntó Draco, su tono indicando las pocas posibilidades de que eso hubiese sucedido.

Harry se levantó y fue al mueble bar, cogiendo la frasca y llevándola hasta la mesa. Sirvió otras dos copas y se quedó de pie, mirando al otro hombre. Draco no había cambiado mucho desde sus años de estudiante, seguía conservando la misma cara alargada y pálida, los mismos ojos plateados y cabello blanquecino, aunque este estuviese retirándose ligeramente ahora.

Nunca durante sus años de estudiante hubiese pensado que Draco era guapo, ni siquiera atractivo. Aunque durante esa época tampoco hubiese contemplado nunca la posibilidad de enamorarse de un hombre. El tiempo le había otorgado una sabiduría que en ocasiones prefería no haber tenido.

\- Sabes que no, Draco, - dijo suavemente, su tono resignado a la pelea que sin duda iba comenzar de un momento a otro, - lo hemos discutido antes, lo sabes. No puedo dejar a Ginny, aun no.

Draco le miró con un odio antiguo y conocido, como si no fuese la misma persona que se le había abalanzado nada mas verle. - ¿La quieres, Potter?

\- Si, nunca te he dicho lo contrario, - Harry dio un trago a su bebida para no tener que ver el gesto de dolor de Draco ante su respuesta. No necesitaba verlo, se lo sabia de memoria.  
\- ¿Y que haces aquí conmigo, entonces? - Draco se levantó agitado, esto también era típico. En los cinco años que llevaban juntos, desde el día en que se habían encontrado por casualidad en un restaurante durante la hora de la comida y habían decidido tomar algo después de trabajo para enterrar la vieja hacha de guerra, Harry se había aprendido las pequeñas manías de Draco Malfoy.

A veces él también se hacia la misma pregunta.

\- Porque te quiero, - la verdad era su única respuesta.

…

El primer encuentro después de catorce años sin saber el uno del otro fue completamente casual. Harry había pasado la mañana en la tienda de George supervisando unos pedidos y poniendo al día el papeleo. Tras la muerte de Fred lo único que había evitado que la tienda desapareciese junto con toda la alegría del gemelo superviviente había sido la insistencia de Ron y Harry en mantener su memoria en las risas de las siguientes generaciones.

Les había costado mucho esfuerzo, pero finalmente George era capaz de sonreír de nuevo, aunque en ocasiones su mirada se perdía melancólica en el horizonte. Harry aun extrañaba a la gente que habían perdido, no podía ni imaginar lo terrible que tenia que ser para George, quien no solo había perdido a amigos y familiares, si no a su otra mitad.

Ron se había marchado a su trabajo antes del medio día, excusándose gracias a una llamada urgente y Harry se quedó solo terminando la tarea. A pesar de que su fama había disminuido considerablemente durante sus años de anonimato como simple funcionario y padre de familia, Harry aun se sentía incomodo por las miradas que su cicatriz atraía en Diagon Alley. Siempre que era posible prefería comer en el mundo muggle, y ahí es donde se dirigió esa tarde.

El pub era tranquilo y estaba lo suficientemente alejado de Leicester Square como para no estar invadido de turistas, y su comida era buena. Harry era un habitual, y se confesaba adicto a su sidra de mora. Nunca antes había encontrado a otro mago en el pub, por eso la visión de Draco Malfoy, impecablemente vestido en un traje de chaqueta de corte caro y elegante, hizo que se atragantase con su bebida.

Malfoy le reconoció inmediatamente, inclinando la cabeza educadamente y dirigiéndose a una mesa al otro lado del restaurante. Harry fue incapaz de apartar la vista de su viejo enemigo durante toda la comida, encontrándose con su mirada fija en él en varias ocasiones.

Malfoy apenas había cambiado, seguía moviéndose con la misma naturalidad y compostura que hacían que pareciese el dueño del lugar, su rostro se veía mas maduro pero las facciones eran las mismas que Harry recordaba del colegio, y su pelo rubio seguía siendo tan claro y fino como antes, aunque ya no lo llevase engominado hacia atrás. Casi contra su voluntad, Harry se encontró caminando hacia la mesa en la que Malfoy comía.

\- Potter, - Malfoy le saludo con una inclinación de cabeza cuando le vio parado frente a él, - ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Harry sonrió levemente, - Catorce años para ser exactos Malfoy, - dijo tomando asiento en la silla libre frente a este, - veo que los años te han tratado bien.

Malfoy dio un trago a su bebida, sus labios curvándose en una media sonrisa, - No puedo quejarme, - dejó los cubiertos en su plato vacío y elevo una ceja, - aunque eso no es nada comparado con la perfecta vida del famoso Harry Potter.

En el colegio ese comentario hubiese desencadenado una pelea, era testimonio de la madurez de ambos que en esta ocasión fuese recibido solo con unas sonrisas desprovistas de maldad, - Cierto, han sido unos años muy buenos para mi.

\- ¿Y que te trae por la zona mas oscura de Covent Garden, Potter?  
\- Este pub es uno de mis favoritos, vengo con bastante frecuencia. ¿Y tu, Malfoy? No te hacia de los que se aventuran fuera del mundo mágico.

La sonrisa de Draco era casi melancólica. - La gente cambia, Potter. Y el Shepperds pie de este sitio es el mejor que he comido desde la época del colegio. Una hazaña, considerando que no hay magia implicada en su fabricación.

La conversación fluyó trivial y relajada durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que el pitido de su teléfono móvil alertó a Harry que era hora de volver al trabajo.

\- ¿Potter, llevas un móvil muggle contigo? - Malfoy le estaba mirando extrañado, y Harry sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.  
\- Si, me muevo bastante por el mundo muggle así que no siempre tengo una chimenea disponible para que me localicen. - se levantó de la mesa y extendió su mano hacia el otro hombre, - Ha sido un inesperado placer verte aquí, Malfoy.

Malfoy rió. - Lo inesperado es el hecho de que haya sido placentero, pero tengo que admitir que he disfrutado de tu compañía, Potter. ¿Quien nos iba a decir que lo que necesitábamos para ser civiles era envejecer?

Harry sonrió y asintió, - Cierto, - una idea, tan absurda que Harry decidió tenia que ser buena, se plantó en su cerebro, - oye Malfoy, ¿te apetece tomar algo luego?

Este le miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, lo que probablemente había hecho, y después de considerarlo durante unos segundos asintió, - Sabes Potter, mi plan para esta tarde era acompañar a Marie a la peluquería con Scorpius. Ni siquiera estar contigo puede ser peor que eso. ¿Está bien a las seis aquí mismo?

Harry asintió, sintiendo un pinchazo de excitación que hacia mucho había olvidado, - Nos vemos aquí, Malfoy.

Esa noche, por primera vez en quince años, Harry mintió a su mujer.

…

\- ¿Me quieres? - la voz de Draco no podría haber sonado mas incrédula de haberlo intentado. - Tu no sabes lo que es eso, Potter. Que sorpresa se llevaría tu club de fans de saber que en fondo, el gran Harry Potter no es más que un cobarde.

Harry no dijo nada, sabiendo que era imposible hacer entrar en razón a Draco cuando se encontraba en ese estado, y odiándose aun más por saber que en el fondo Draco tenía razón.

\- ¿Y tú dices que quieres a tu mujer? - espetó con sorna, - No me hagas reír. ¿La quieres cuando vienes a mí? ¿La quieres cuando me follas, gritando mi nombre? ¿La quieres cuando tienes mi polla en tu boca y me haces gritar? ¿Cuando duermes conmigo?

Harry arrugo la nariz con desagrado ante la crudeza del vocabulario de Draco, pero eligió continuar en silencio. No había nada que pudiese decir hasta que Draco no hubiese consumido su furia.

\- ¿Y que hay de mi? - Draco continuó, sus ojos sospechosamente brillantes pero secos, sus puños apretados a su lado, - ¿Me quieres cuando duermes a su lado? ¿Me quieres cuando le haces el amor? ¿Cuando pasas los fines de semana con ella sin pensar en mi ni un instante? ¿Eso es lo que tú consideras amor?  
\- Draco, tú no lo entiendes, - intentó defenderse. Draco tenía derecho a estar furioso, y era cierto que Harry se estaba comportando como un cobarde pero Harry tenía que pensar no solo en ellos dos.

Draco terminó su vaso y lo soltó en la mesa, y luego dio los pocos pasos que le separaban de Harry hasta quedar pegados, sus cuerpos desnudos emitiendo un calor igual al de sus temperamentos.

\- ¿Ah no? - a esa distancia Harry podía ver su expresión claramente, Draco parecía mas dolido que furioso y su estomago se contrajo de nuevo con la culpa, - ¿Crees que no lo entiendo? Antes de venir aquí le he pedido la separación a Marie, aunque le haga daño, aunque Scorpius probablemente no lo entienda y me odie por ello. Al menos durante un tiempo.

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró, - Lily aun es muy pequeña, aun esta en casa. Solo quiero que tenga la oportunidad de una infancia normal.

\- ¿Crees que no lo se? - gritó Draco, levantando las manos y pasándoselas por el pelo. Bajó la voz un poco, - Lo se perfectamente. Harry Potter, padre del año. Capaz de sacrificar todo por sus hijos.  
\- Draco…  
\- No, déjalo. Lo sabía cuando empezamos, - dio un paso atrás, como si la proximidad le estuviese haciendo daño. Quizás lo hacia.

Draco se dio la vuelta, y Harry supo en ese momento que pensaba marcharse. No podía dejarlo, si se separaban así el problema no se resolvería jamás. Harry le agarró del brazo y le acercó hacia él, abrazándole con fuerza mientras Draco intentaba soltarse.

\- Lo siento mucho, Draco, - susurró en su oído, - se lo voy a decir, de verdad.

Antes de que Draco tuviese la oportunidad de protestar o decir nada, Harry le besó. Draco se quedo rígido en sus brazos, sin responder al beso, sus labios fríos e inmóviles bajo los de Harry.

Por favor, pensó Harry desperado. Y entonces Draco reaccionó empujando a Harry con fuerza hacia atrás hasta que este se vio contra la pared, y tomando control del beso con una violencia que por un momento asustó a Harry. Pero no había modo de protestar, no con la forma en que la lengua de Draco invadía su boca, ni con su cuerpo presionándole contra la pared, o con las manos que le sujetaban, clavando los dedos en sus antebrazos con tanta fuerza que Harry estaba seguro iba a dejar cardenales.

\- Siempre haces lo mismo, Potter, - Draco dijo contra su cuello, su voz ronca y baja, y Harry pudo respirar tranquilo sabiendo que al menos hoy no era el día en que todo iba a terminar, - ¿me hieres, y piensas que puedes arreglarlo todo echando un polvo?  
\- No Draco…  
\- ¿Porque haces esto? ¿Porque no puedes decidir? - Draco mordió el tendón que unía el cuello y el hombro de Harry con fuerza, y este gimió, - No vas a dejar a Ginny, pero tampoco me dejas marchar a mí.

Draco continuaba su ataque, manos y labios y dientes y lengua, una de sus piernas abriéndose paso entre las de Harry y presionando contra su pene, que comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo. Normalmente él no era tan agresivo, y solo se comportaba así cuando se sentía amenazado y herido. Harry se dejo hacer, sabiendo que en el fondo él era el culpable.

\- Draco… - intentó de nuevo, solo para verse silenciado de nuevo con un beso.

De pronto el espacio en el que había estado Draco estaba vacío, y Harry abrió los ojos desenfocado, sintiendo la pérdida del contacto y el calor como una pérdida casi física. Draco le estaba mirando un par de pasos más atrás, su expresión calculadora.

\- No voy a esperarte siempre, Potter.

Harry asintió. Draco se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio, su pálido y delgado cuerpo iluminado por el sol del mediodía. Harry sintió su boca secarse, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, siguió a su amante hasta la cama.

…

La razón por la que Harry no había comentado su encuentro con Draco Malfoy con nadie no se le reveló hasta un mes después. Desde ese primer día en que la casualidad les había reunido, Harry y Draco se habían visto tres veces mas, siempre quedando para comer en el mismo pub y yendo por caminos separados al terminar.

Harry aun se sorprendía de que se llevasen tan bien cuando había existido tanta rivalidad y odio en los años del colegio. Cada día que se veían esperaba que ese fuese el momento en que uno de los dos dijese o hiciese algo que rompiese esa extraña tregua que parecían haber formado, y sus varitas fuesen las siguientes en mantener una conversación propia.

Ese era el motivo por el que no había dicho nada a nadie sobre Draco Malfoy, o al menos eso es lo que se decía a si mismo.

Esa noche Ginny había decidido llevar a los niños a casa de Ron y Hermione, y viendo que Harry estaba agobiado de trabajo le había dicho que descansase, que iba a tener la casa para él solo. Harry se había sentido extrañamente aliviado al no tener que buscar una excusa para irse esa tarde a tomar algo con Malfoy.

Resultaba raro ir al pub y pedirse su típica sidra mientras esperaba al otro hombre, mirando sin cesar hacia la puerta hasta que este aparecía y se dirigía a la mesa en la que Harry estaba sentado. Esa noche todo era exactamente igual, la conversación consistió en recuerdos del colegio entremezclados con recuerdos de la guerra, cotilleos del ministerio e historias familiares.

Nada que hiciese pensar que iba a ser diferente.

En un punto Harry se encontró mirando a Malfoy a los ojos y pensando en que los años habían sido generosos con él: habían transformado al matón del colegio en un hombre atractivo y divertido, alguien capaz de camelar a cualquier hombre o mujer. Sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos, Harry bebió quizás mas de la cuenta.

No recordaba, ni se había parado nunca a pensar, en quien fue quien besó a quien esa noche. Solo sabia que en un punto, mientras se despedían en la puerta del bar, el contacto de sus manos no había sido suficiente. Harry se encontró pegado a Draco Malfoy, su lengua explorando ansiosamente la cavidad de su boca mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura y le apretaban contra su cuerpo.

El resto de la noche pasó en un instante. Momentos de descubrimiento, de culpa, de éxtasis, de sorpresa, de dolor, de placer--todo ello junto hasta que Harry no sabia quien era ni que sucedía, solo que ahí era donde pertenecía.

Esa noche por primera vez desde que se casaron, Harry durmió al lado de alguien que no era Ginny.

Por la mañana hubo muchas preguntas, y acusaciones, y remordimientos. Pero una cosa le quedo clara a Harry desde ese primer día, no iba a ser el ultimo.

…

Harry había querido hacer el amor lentamente con Draco, pasar tiempo besándole hasta excitarle, acariciar cada curva y rincón de su cuerpo con sus manos, prepararle con cuidado y finalmente tomarle con cuidado y gentileza hasta que ambos estuviesen satisfechos.

Draco, sin embargo, tenía otros planes.

Tan pronto como cruzó la puerta de la habitación Draco le agarró del brazo y le lanzó contra la cama, trepando encima de él inmediatamente y resumiendo su ataque anterior. Harry no podía hacer más que someterse.

Draco mordió, araño y besó cada centímetro de su torso a su alcance, todo el tiempo sus caderas ligeramente elevadas de la pelvis de Harry, la tentadora proximidad y las atenciones prestadas por Draco enloqueciéndole. Harry sabia que en cualquier momento podía dar la vuelta a la situación, si él quisiera podría coger a Draco y tumbarle y tomar él el control, pero sabia que Draco necesitaba esto, necesitaba desahogarse así.

Harry se dejó hacer, gimiendo y gritando cuando Draco era brusco, arqueándose y suplicando cuando era gentil y todo el tiempo pensando en como seria perder esto, como seria no tener a Draco y sintiendo cada caricia y cada beso como si fuesen el ultimo.

Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que Draco finalmente estuvo satisfecho y se preparó para recibir a Harry, colocándose sobre su erecto pene y empalándose lentamente, un suspiro de satisfacción escapando de sus labios.

Ambos estaban cerca de su límite, y Harry sintió que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar mucho. Draco comenzó a moverse, marcando un paso casi frenético con ambas manos posadas en el pecho de Harry mientras se movía casi brutalmente. Harry intentó tocarle, agarrarle la cintura para anclarle mas a su cuerpo pero sus manos fueron apartadas sin mayor consideración, y decidió rendirse y dejar que Draco tomase lo que necesitaba.

Harry estaba cerca, muy cerca, cuando sintió a Draco tensarse, su rostro contraído en un rictus de placer mientras un agudo gemido escapaba sus labios. La presión alrededor de su miembro y la visión de Draco en el momento del clímax fue más que suficiente para hacer que Harry se corriese, gritando el nombre de Draco mientras este se desplomaba encima de él.

El beso que Draco deposito en sus labios era de nuevo dulce y lleno de todo el afecto que no había podido demostrar en su furiosa copula, y Harry sintió el alivio recorriendo su cuerpo.

\- Draco…  
\- Quédate conmigo esta noche, - lo que mas le dolió no era la petición que sabia que tenia que denegar, especialmente después de la pelea de esa tarde. Lo que mas le hizo daño a Harry era el tomo de derrota que había tras las palabras de Draco, como si realmente no creyese en la posibilidad de que Harry aceptase.

…

Harry podía recordar perfectamente todas las veces que había intentado terminar con la relación, eran casi tantas como las que Draco lo había hecho. No era fácil, nunca nada seria fácil entre ellos. Sin embargo era como una droga, una vez que lo habían probado ninguno de los dos eran capaces de prescindir de ella.

Tres meses después de la primera noche Harry había intentado romper con Draco por primera vez. La culpa le consumía, le hacia incapaz de mirar a su familia a la cara y provocaba que sus encuentros con Draco fuesen furtivos y sucios, llenos únicamente de sexo y malos sentimientos.

Tardó menos de un mes en volver a él, plenamente consciente ya de que no les seria posible terminar tan fácilmente. Todas las demás veces que lo había repetido había sido siempre con el mismo resultado.

Draco habían intentado dejarle también, no pos un erróneo sentimiento de culpa si no cansado de la forma en que Harry se escondía de la realidad y le hería, y eran esas ocasiones en las que Harry siempre se sentía peor. Incapaz de darle lo que pedía e incapaz de dejarle marchar.

Harry sabía perfectamente que antes o después tenia que tomar una decisión, que llegaría un momento en que tendría que herir a uno de los dos, Draco o Ginny, y enfrentarse a las consecuencias con su muy celebrado valor.

Nadie hubiese sospechado nunca lo mucho que le asustaba la idea.

…

Harry tomo su decisión en un instante. Abrazando con fuerza el calido cuerpo de Draco, depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios y sonrió.

\- Déjame llamar a casa y decirles que no voy a dormir, - susurró contra su oído, y Draco retiro su cabeza bruscamente y le miró sorprendido.

Draco no sonrió, no hizo ningún gesto que demostrase que había entendido lo que Harry decía, pero su expresión le indicaba claramente a Harry lo cerca que había estado de perder todo. Había tomado la decisión acertada, esa había sido la última oportunidad que Draco le estaba dando.

Cerrando los ojos Harry pensó en el futuro que le esperaba; iba a perder a Ginny y tenia muchas posibilidades de perder a Ron y Hermione, aparte de a sus hijos. Pero no podía perder a Draco, todo lo demás se podía solucionar con el tiempo. Eso no.

\- ¿Vas a decírselo entonces? - y esta vez no había forma de mal interpretar la esperando en la voz de Draco.  
\- Si.  
\- ¿Cuando?  
\- Pronto. Necesito algo de tiempo, pero pronto.

Y por una vez su promesa no sonaba vacía.

Era hora de dejar de ser un cobarde.

Abrazado a él, Draco sonrió.

~Fin~


End file.
